The present invention relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application Nos. 6-157748 (filed on Jul. 11, 1994), 7-94093 (filed on Apr. 20, 1995), and 7-94622 (filed on Apr. 20, 1995), which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable endoscope system in which a unit for supplying illuminating light to an illuminating light guide is detachably attached to an endoscope control part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional portable endoscope system has a light-emitting device for illumination which is provided in an endoscope control part. In such a portable endoscope system, an illuminating light supply unit which contains a miniature bulb and a dry battery as a power supply for the bulb is attached to the control part.
However, when a battery is used as a power supply for the light source, there are cases where the battery runs down, and hence the illumination becomes dark in the middle of an endoscopic inspection (endoscopy), making it impossible to continue the endoscopy.
In such a case, it is extremely troublesome for the doctor to replace the battery during the endoscopy, and it is considerably painful to the patient to be kept waiting during that time. If there is no spare battery, the endoscopy must be stopped. Thus, the prior art presents a serious problem.